


dream (is the beauty of sleep)

by undersekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersekai/pseuds/undersekai
Summary: It feels both wrong and right to have Chanyeol here but for now, Baekhyun will take whatever he could get.





	dream (is the beauty of sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> whew, that was something. let me know if there's any part that is unclear for you, either in comment section below or on twitter (username: @UNDERSEKAI). i hope you will have fun reading, thank you. ♡ have a nice day ahead!
> 
> ps. this piece is not proof read by anyone else (i have no beta): grammar errors might exist here and there.

Baekhyun places his phone down, quickly glancing at the clock on the bedside table and he figures he could slot in one or two hours of sleep as it’s still early. He always wakes up early on Sunday these days, spending his time scrolling through his Twitter and Instagram’s account mindlessly but he would not start his day just yet. He will just go through every news, every tweet, every post without much thought and he will always go back to sleep.

 

Be it pre-Chanyeol or post-Chanyeol phase, the fact that Baekhyun’s Sunday will only start once the clock strikes 11:00a.m. will never change.

 

He pulls his blanket up, sleepily remembering that his parcel should arrive in a day or two and he smiles at the thought. He recently purchased an electric blanket online, his old one is no longer warm and the fact that the double bed is too huge to warm his small body is not helping either. He seeks for a human’s body heat but he knows he only has himself to count on for that.

 

He closes his eyes, letting the soft humming sound of his heater to lull him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun has always been a heavy sleeper. He always manages to sleep through all of the alarms that he set up every morning. The fact that his sleep is suddenly cut short due to faint sound of people moving around outside his house at the moment makes him grumpy really quick.

 

He pushes himself up just the slightest, peeking through his curtains to take a good look at the front area of his house. He lives in a two-story house all by himself: he actually prefers to live in a small space but Chanyeol insisted that they need a bigger place if they want to have a family together and then, the rest is history.

 

He sees two? three? people outside his place, carrying a medium-sized box and he suddenly realize that those people are probably the person in charge to deliver his parcel. He tosses his blanket to the other side of the bed, rubbing his eyes slightly to get rid of the sleepiness as he makes his move downstairs. He takes a careful step as he goes down the stairs, his feet are still aching since he just recently starts exercising to fill in his free time.

 

Baekhyun scrunches his nose up slightly as he observes his own place, wondering when he put flowers back inside the vase that is situated near to the home’s entrance (that was Chanyeol’s task, the male said flowers make a great color addition to their place). There are also two extra pairs of shoes near the shoes rack and he grunt softly, he hates it when the shoes are not being properly kept inside. The item is called shoe rack for a reason, he told Chanyeol almost every day when the man is still around.

 

Somehow, Baekhyun feels like he just gets transported to the time where Chanyeol is still around. He wonders if he can hear Cigarettes After Sex’s Sweet if he puts much attention on it. Chanyeol is a morning person, he always plays that favorite track of his every morning whilst enjoying his simple breakfast: a cup of English breakfast tea and two pieces of French toast. He will always save pancake or waffle for brunch time as that is when Baekhyun is awake for the day.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head slightly, he knows he should not dwell in the memory as they would not bring him any good. He makes his way to the main door, greeting the delivery man with a small smile.

 

“Mr. Byun Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun nods his head.

 

“I have a package under your name. Can we get your ID to confirm your identity?”

 

“Right, just a moment,” Baekhyun mutters, trying to remember where he last put his wallet.

 

“Here.”

 

Baekhyun stands still at the sound of that voice, not knowing how to react because he knows this is not the reality. Maybe his mind is messing with him. There is no way Chanyeol could be here because Chanyeol is—

 

“Thank you, sir,” the delivery person smiles as he takes a quick check at the identification card that Chanyeol extends out. He ticks here and there on his electronic device before passing the item to Baekhyun.

 

“Can you place your thumb here, sir? It’s for confirmation proof that the item has been delivered successfully.”

 

Baekhyun shakily presses his thumb over the area of the screen, not knowing how to react when he feels a familiar heat behind him.

 

The delivery man wishes them to have a good day before walking back to his vehicle, gesturing the driver to drive away, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol? alone.

 

“What did you buy, mhm? I thought you don’t like to buy things online,” Chanyeol says as he picks up the package that is resting near to Baekhyun’s feet.

 

He inspects the logo and the description before closing the door behind them both, helping his boyfriend to carry his parcel inside, heading to the living room.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

Baekhyun calls out, his voice coming out soft and small. He looks at the familiar sight of Chanyeol’s back and when Chanyeol turns to look at him with a simper, Baekhyun runs into his arms, causing the parcel to drop down onto the floor (and thankfully, not on their feet).

 

“Baek, are you crying?” Chanyeol whispers and Baekhyun can sense the worried tone in his voice.

 

He denies the question, shaking his head as he rests his face to the crook of Chanyeol’s shoulder, arms enveloping the taller male’s body tight and firm. He does not want to think how bizarre this situation is, he does not want to think how Chanyeol is even here and he certainly does not want to think how there’s a faint sound of Jongdae’s voice asking him to let go.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

Baekhyun bites his lower lip as he tips his head up, taking a good look at the man that he loves dearly. He reaches one hand up, thumb caressing the smooth skin of Chanyeol’s cheek. Everything feels so real, everything feels so genuine, Baekhyun refuses to believe that this is not the reality.

 

“I miss you, so much.”

 

Chanyeol lets out a soft chuckle and the way his cheeks move against Baekhyun’s thumb naturally making Baekhyun’s inside churning, silently hinting him to let go.

 

“You just saw me last night though, before we head to bed together.”

 

Baekhyun wants to deny: four months ago is not last night, 15thSeptember 2018 is not few hours ago, a car accident is not a synonym for ‘head to bed together’.

 

But, instead, he lets out a broken laughter, nodding his head, “You know how I tend to miss you easily.”

 

“That I do,” Chanyeol hums softly, placing his palms to each side of Baekhyun’s cheeks before squishing them together gently, “I miss you more though.”

 

For now. For now, Baekhyun will take whatever he could get. For now, he will enjoy this bizarre situation.

 

Chanyeol moves one of his hand down, trailing his fingers over Baekhyun’s skin and Baekhyun lets him. He misses the feeling, he misses the warmth and he definitely miss the person who is standing in front of him.

 

He lets Chanyeol to tilt his chin up and he closes his eyes, treasuring the feeling of their soft lips connected together.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun feels more than he can sees. He can feel the slight wetness on his pillow but he refuses to open his eyes, he refuses to come back to the reality just yet.

 

Sleep has always been his safe haven anyway.


End file.
